From The Roof To The Room
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's the continuation of the scene we have all affectionately named, the roof scene.
1. All Good Things Start Somewhere

**Hello dear readers, sooooooooooooo i have been obsessively watching iron man 2 and i really just wanted to do an added scene to the scene we have all named, the roof scene. So it starts at right after their first kiss and Tony says run that by me again. I hope you all like this. **

From the Roof to the Room

"I think it's weird. You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape." Came the voice breaking Tony and Pepper's reverie.

"Uh…"Tony said at a loss of words for the second time in his life.

"I had just quit so-". Pepper stumbled trying to form coherent words to justify their electrifying kiss to their friend.

"You don't have to do that. I heard the whole thing." Rhodey replied feeling only a twinge guilty for interrupting their, ten year overdue, kiss. Granted Tony had been an ass but Pepper, helped change him and he wasn't an ass as much anymore.

"You should get lost." Tony said pointing to him more than a little annoyed that Rhodey ruined his moment with Pepper. He glanced at Pepper then turned his body to Rhodey and wrapped his arm protectively and securely around Pepper placing his hand on her shoulder. As he felt her arm wrap around his waist he couldn't help but beam internally as his heart beat a little faster at her touch.

"I was here first. Get a roof." Rhodey defensively replied masking the happiness he felt for his friends. Tony laughed and answered him with a snide comment.

"I thought you were out of one liners." Tony replied smugly his arm still wrapped around Pepper.

"That's the last one." Rhodey responded.

"You kicked ass back there by the way." Tony said not hiding just how impressed he was with Rhodey's fighting.

"Thank you, you too." Rhodey said not denying the man in front of him and his best friend that not only saved their lives but also the world's, the props he deserved. "Listen , my car got taken out in the explosion, soo I'm gonna have to hang on to your suit for a minute, okay." Rhodey said not really wanting to depart with the suit quite yet.

"Not okay, not okay with that." Tony said shaking his head and pursing his lips with a displeasing tone in his voice.

"It wasn't a question." Rhodey replied standing up and blasting off into the sky.

As soon as Rhodey was gone Tony turned his full attention to Pepper and took her hands in his playfully asking," How are you gonna resign? I don't accept." Pepper laughed a laughed that made Tony's heart beat faster and closed the remaining distance between their lips until they were together again. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him longer and sweeter this time and most importantly without interruption from anyone.

As Pepper pulled back she leaned her forehead against his trying to catch her breath. "Don't think just because I kissed you doesn't mean you're off the hook for not telling me that you were dying or that I'm not mad that Natalie knew and not me."

"You mean Natasha. Why don't we talk back at home. I promise to have a glass of your favorite apple cider heated up for you." Tony said softly brushing his lips against hers.

"Don't think for one second that you can seduce me with hot apple cider." Pepper said.

"You want it don't you." Tony said smugly upon seeing the look that suddenly crossed her face when he mentioned cider, hunger.

"No." She said trying to remain stoic and not give in to Tony's bribe.

"Admit it." Tony sing sang kissing her lips briefly unable to get enough of the pleasnt sensation he felt every time her lips met his.

"Maybe." She relented shifting her feet and raising an eyebrow.

"Well then hang on Ms. Potts, we have a ways to travel to get to Malibu.."

"How about Cipriani." She said with a smile. "Let's just skip Malibu and go straight to Venice." She repeated this time placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Yeah but we need to stop and pack clothes." He said.

"Who said anything about leaving the room?" Pepper asked raising an eyebrow with a smile and placing another kiss on his lips that continued to entice her.

"Ms. Potts, what a dirty mind you have." Tony said playfully.

"Please MR. Stark you can't say you weren't thinking the same thing." Pepper said with a small laugh.

"I plead the fifth." He said with a smile.

"You can't plead the fifth this isn't a trial." Pepper said laughing light heartedly again. Right here with Tony she felt delirious. It was something she hadn't ever been able to say she felt with anyone else. When Tony came back from captivity she felt deliriously happy.

"I can't say anything else without my lawyer present."

"Which you won't get because I'm always the one who hires your lawyer.

"Well okay… fine then. What were we talking about again?" He asked confused.

"You wouldn't be able to last a day without me, Mr. Stark."

"You're right." He said softly placing his hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't be able to last a day without you by my side Pepper. I'd be completely lost without you to keep me on track and in line." He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. He could see her heart flutter through her eyes. "Come on, let's blow this town up." He said softly nodding his head towards the direction of Venice.

"Well you already did that." She said with a smile still lost in thought at his stamen and the look that she had seen in her eyes. It wasn't something she had never seen in Tony before, love. Tony laughed and put his helmet back on. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist and locked eyes with her through the helmet. As the thrusters lifted the couple into the night sky off of the roof and toward Europe Tony could only think how things with Pepper were only going to get so much better.

**Well all thats the end of this please be sure to review, love reading my email that says i have a new review.**


	2. The Next Morning

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and this was actually only ever planned to be a one shot but demand called and now it's multi chap so enjoy chapter 2 and be sure to check out my three other stories i have up.**

Chapter 2

Pepper opened her eyes feeling groggy both mentally and physically and at first she was unsure why she felt someone nudge her and nuzzle their face into her neck. She slowly turned her head and saw Tony laying right there next to her and that's when she noticed that neither of them were wearing a single article of clothing. Movie flashbacks played her mind of last night's events and a genuine smile crossed her lips. She began lightly tracing him with the back of her finger smiling at him. A lot of things had changed last night; not only had they finally stopped dancing in circles but they had danced the tango, a passionate dance and she had felt his passion more than once. The one thing that probably mattered the most though out of anything last night his words before they had done the deed, those words replayed in her mind once more.

'_You're all I've ever needed Pepper and you're all I need now because Pepper Potts, my heart beats for you and when you're with me sometimes I think it's just about ready to explode. I love you Pepper, always remember that.' _

Pepper smiled again and took a quick survey of the room and stifled a laugh. Their clothes were all over the room and she found his suit locked up in the corner. There were more than a few pieces of furniture that had been turned over and broken and this time Pepper couldn't help but chortle. Tony awoke to her laugh and smiled, she sounded like an angel.

"Hi beautiful. What's so funny?"

"Just looking at how much you trashed our room." She said still laughing. Tony sat up wrapping an arm around her and looked for himself.

He laughed as well and replied," I'm pretty sure you had something to do with that too." Tony kissed her and pulled her onto him.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Already Mr. Stark? I just woke up."

"This is just how I say good morning." He said defensively.

"mmhhm, sure it is." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "It wasn't as of yesterday." She said with a smirk.

"Things change." He replied softly. "I changed."

"Not that much." She said playfully.

"Give me some credit Pep, I'm trying to change, to be someone you can love and be proud of."

"I already do love you Tony and I've always been proud of you, for who you are."

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" He asked questioningly.

"Ex-playboy." She corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you Pepper."

"For what?" She asked taken aback by his sincereness.

"For taking care of me for all these years, for loving me."

"Always." She replied with a smile kissing his cheek.

"You missed." He said shocked.

"Missed what?" She asked confused.

"My lips. They're not on the side of my face." He said nonchalantly. Pepper laughed with understanding and rolled her eyes but this time kissed him on his lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" Pepper asked. Tony opened his mouth but was quickly cut off as she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "And don't say stay in bed." She said with a pointed look.

Tony began to put and crossed his arms. "Wasn't that the whole point of coming?" he asked.

"_A_ reason not _the_ reason."

"We can just stay in, talk, watch a movie, have some play time in bed, and then maybe go out to dinner in the hotel." Pepper sat there looking contemplative then looked at Tony and saw the playful pleading in his eyes.

"Breakfast first." She said. As a smile graced his lips it followed to his eyes.

"Sure, you're making it."

"Or we could have the hotel do it." Pepper suggested.

"Mmm nah, I'd rather you make me an omelet."

"That means I'll have to leave and go buy some-"

Tony picked up the phone and connected with the front desk. "Hi yes I need a carton of eggs, a gallon of skim milk, and a loaf of white bread, oh and also a stick of butter delivered to the penthouse suite." Tony finished and hung up looking to Pepper who looked at him disbelieving. "Problem solved, now you can stay here with me." He said rolling over and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Pepper complied wanting the same thing and giggled as he engulfed both of them in a cave of sheets. Twenty minutes later Pepper was laughing again with Tony as there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Pepper answered the door giggling after as she tried to find a way out of the sheets she had become entangled in again with Tony. She left him with an eager kiss and grabbed the robe beside her. She opened the door smiling but as she saw who was standing on the other side of the door her smile disappeared and she called out to Tony. "Tony, why is Natalie and some other guy with an eye patch standing here in front of me?"

"Good morning Ms. Potts." Natasha said.

Tony groaned but felt him beside her in a moment's notice wearing the same robe she was. "What the hell do you want Fury? I beat Vanko, I got a new ticker, I didn't expose Natasha here, I'm on your team now so what the hell else do you want from me?" he asked exasperated. Pepper felt his arm snake around her waist and a small blush crept into her cheeks.

"Get dressed; you and Agent Romanoff are heading to Tehran." Tony groaned clearly displeased with this idea.

"Can't you get one of your other furry freak brothers to do it? I'm on my own time with Pepper."

"Tony who is this and why is Natalie's name Natasha?" Pepper whispered confusedly into his ear.

"He's director Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D. and Natasha here was a floater at Stark Industries assigned to keep tabs on me while I was dying.

"Some good that did." Pepper muttered. Tony snickered.

"Great now that we all know each other it's time to pack up and suit up." Fury ordered with an authoritative voice. Tony protested once more but his protest fell on deaf ears. "I'll be acompianing Ms. Potts on her flight home to Malibu while you and Natasha take a helicopter to the drop zone in Tehran. We leave for the airport in an hour Ms. Potts, Stark, you leave in half an hour so suit up." Fury said walking away.

"I'll be downstairs waiting in the car." Natasha said following after Fury.

As Pepper shut the door Tony pounded it frustrated. "I'm so sorry Pepper." Tony said with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay." She soothed.

"No, no it's not okay!" he yelled frustrated. "This was supposed to be our time together."

"Tony it's okay besides, if you don't go I might not see you again. HE looks like someone who would put you in a holding cell somewhere off grid where none of your resources could find you." Tony winced and took her hands in his.

"I'm so so sorry Pepper." He said again sighing sadly.

"I'll be fine at least I had you last night and this morning and I know I'm not just someone else Tony, I know." She said with a small smile. Tony laughed under his breath but still his eyes remained melancholy.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing? It's not your fault, Tony. I know this is a part of dating you."

"It's just…I…I'm…it's…hmmm." Pepper's eyes were laughing at him and she was trying not to smile as he was at a loss for words.

"At least you're trying Tony."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You can start making it up to me for the next twenty minutes." She suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." Tony said happily taking her in his arms with a heated kiss.

**Please be sure to review guys, reviews are like coming home to a nice bowl of nutella and pretzels with a glass of milk waiting for me, so please review.**


	3. The Return

**Hey la beautiful readers. Sooo i was checking the stats of this story and turns out a lot of you like this and by a lot i mean over a thousand so if i could get even a sixteenth of you to read and review that'd be great. i'd like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed and i hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. its longer than my other chapters. **

Chapter 3: The Return

It had been three days since Tony had been forced to leave Cipriani and her. Pepper was in the workshop again for the third day lying on his couch. The bed felt too empty without him and his couch still smelled of his cologne and that one small factor was enough to comfort her for the meantime. Pepper sighed and began to talk to JARVIS again. "Has Tony come back on the grid JARVIS?"

"_My navigation system is still compromised." _

"Is he hurt?" Pepper asked worriedly?

"_Mr. Stark is in perfect health condition."_

Pepper sighed in relief and sunk back down into the couch. "_Incoming call Ms. Potts from a blocked number."_ The Al announced.

"At two in the morning?" Pepper asked questioningly?

"Pepper?" Her heart lurched forward as the voice she longed to hear came through the receiver.

"Tony!" She answered happily. "Are you ok? When will you be home?"

"I have a minute to talk, I took Fury's phone and hid in the bathroom. I'm gonna be gone for another three days. I'm fine, unharmed. A little tired, I miss you." He said, and his voice conveyed his longing to see her just as much as she longed for him.

"I miss you too."

"JARVIS told me you're sleeping on the couch."

"Tattle tale." Pepper muttered. Tony heard it and chuckled. "The bed just feels empty without you by my side."

"I miss you Pepper."

"I miss you too Tony."

"Stay safe and sleep in the bed for me, so I can do my job without worrying for you. I have to go. I loved hearing your voice again."

"Me too."

"Bye Pepper."

"Bye Tony, come home safe."

"I will, promise. Bye Pepper."

The line went dead and Pepper clung to her sides holding her heart together as it began to ache once Tony's voice was no longer there to fill the emptiness in her heart. It had swelled and began to refill upon initially hearing his voice through the receiver. His voice filled her head and although she didn't want to go sleep in his bed and feel empty, she did so anyways for Tony so he could come home safely. As her head rested against his pillow she inhaled the scent of his shirt she was wearing and was comforted just enough to fall over the edge into jet blackness.

'_Good morning Ms. Potts it is seven a.m., the weather in Malibu is sunny with a chance of showers. The surf conditions today are moderate._' JARVIS announced waking up Pepper from her slumber. She looked around sleepily and groaned slamming her head back in the pillow. _'I have a message from Mr. Stark.' _All of Pepper's muscles were suddenly put on hyper active and she sat up.

"Bring it up JARVIS."

The message appeared in front of Pepper digitally and she longed for it to be real so she could cling on to it. _Dear Pepper, Fury would kill me if he knew I was sending this but I made it untraceable so if he finds out at least I was careful. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. We hit a speed bump and Natasha and I are trying to find a solution. I miss you so much; you're always on my mind, especially Venice. I promise to return to you physically un-harmed because when I left, I left my heart with you. I miss seeing you smile and feeling you right beside me, I miss your gentle touch when you kiss me, but most of all I miss holding you tight in my arms and seeing your eyes that make me feel as though I'm swimming in so much emotion. I'll be home in two days' time, I miss you Pepper. Forever yours, Tony._

Pepper didn't know when the tears had begun traveling down her face. She just felt warm streaks on her cheeks that had begun to drop down onto her hands. And before she knew what she was saying the words had already left her mouth and they made her cry more as she realized just how true it was because no one else's absence made her heart ache this much. "I love you Tony." Pepper curled up in the bed pulling the covers over her head as she continued to cry.

"_Incoming call Ms. Potts." _Pepper wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself before answering the call.

"Put it through JARVIS."

"Hey Tony!" Came a perky voice Pepper knew and it made her smile just for a moment before remembering why she was feeling so sad.

"Hey Rhodey." She said not knowing just how weak she sounded.

"Pepper? Are you alright? Where's Tony? I wanted to thank him for handling the Hammer-Vanko incident with the military and government."

"Uh Tony," she said having to pause after saying his, "Tony is still of on a mission, he won't be back till Friday. And Tony hasn't made a single call since that incident."

"Then how…"

"I bet it probably had something to do with that eye patch guy, he was on the phone the whole time we were on the plane." Pepper muttered.

"Hey are you alright Pepper?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, right as reign, James."

"Yeah, I'll be over in five." Rhodey said sounding concerned. Pepper slapped her hand on her face realizing she had just called Rhodey but his first name.

"Really I'm fine Rhodey, just a slip of the tongue. Plus I'm really busy trying to reschedule all of Tony's board of director's meetings he'll be missing today and tomorrow. Then I have to get in touch with the press and give them a reason that sounds utterly ridiculous but totally believable with the persona of Tony they see and answer questions I really could care less about, then answer phone calls and talk with the directors and members and stock holders who are pissed off at Tony for rescheduling and skipping meetings, and send emails to all the people who are inquiring where Tony is and if he finally drank himself into oblivion and is so hung over he's suffering from the world's longest hangover, then there is the government who keeps persisting to call the house to talk about getting the Iron Man suits handed over to the military even though they already have one and don't understand the meaning of the words PERSONAL PROPERTY! Then there is that annoying, persistent, curious, nosy, blond bimbo from Vanity Fair that Tony only slept with once, that keeps trying to expose him on anything she can find. Don't even get me started on the fact that that stupid, eye patch, S.H.E.I.L.D director, Nick Fury beckoned for Tony to come and expects him to follow like a puppy intent on pleasing his master and has kept him away from me, after we finally stopped playing ring-around-the-rosy with each other for so long, for four days already!" Pepper shouted finally letting out everything she had kept in that was bothering her. That's when she started to cry again and she hated herself for it. She was always calm, cool, and collected not this emotional wreck she had seemed to be for the past four days. Even having Tony missing in Afghanistan for three months hadn't destroyed her this much but maybe it was because she didn't love him then and she didn't know he returned those same feelings.

"Hey, hey, Pepper, it's going to be alright. I'm pulling up now. Where are you?"

"In bed."

"Tony's bed."

"mmhhm." She muttered letting a sob escape.

Pepper layed curled up in bed crying unable to stop no matter how hard she tried. And when she saw Rhodey come in she got up out of bed and threw her arms around him.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay Pepper, you're gonna be okay."

"Why am I such a wreck Rhodey?" She asked through sobs. Rhodey rubbed small circles on her back hoping that it would comfort her. "I…I…I don't understand."

"I do." Rhodey said with a small smile. "You love him, Pepper. When you love someone you open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly. Tony being suddenly yanked away from you was enough to offset your emotions. You were on this emotional high when you left with him and the next day you were brought down all the way back down and all that emotion it's…hmm. It's like when Tony is on a hangover. At night he's having a lot of fun and he's on this alcohol time then the next morning, well you've experienced it more than I have but the aftermath of his hang over, that's like what you're going through now. When he gets back everything will go back to normal or whatever it is you two have anyways because that's just not normal." Rhodey said with a playful smirk hoping to make her laugh and smile just a little bit and he was successful. She laughed a small weak laugh and buried her head in Rhodey's shoulder.

"Thanks Rhodey."

"I'm sure Tony would have wanted me to keep you stable for when he returns. Besides red puffy eye, runny nose, is probablynot the homecoming Tony is expecting." Pepper laughed again and separated from Rhodey.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast. You can get yourself all cleaned up, you still are the CEO of Stark Industries and I'm guessing from the looks of things you really haven't left the house much. You need to go to work, besides you'd probably be able to get Natalie to help you."

"Actually, Natalie is really Natasha and she's with Tony on a mission."

"Twist." Rhodey said raising an eyebrow. "I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks Rhodey." Pepper said softly as he descended.

Pepper walked into the bathroom with a sigh and turned on the hot water in the walk in shower. As the water reached the right temperature she stripped herself of his clothing and stepped in letting the warm water warm her shoulders. Pepper second naturedly showered using some of his shampoo and at first she laughed when she saw what he was using for shampoo and the fact that he used conditioner too. It was head and shoulders, for women. Pepper laughed unable to stifle it and put it in the back of her head to confront him about it later and to go out to the store to buy her own shampoo and conditioner to keep in his house when she was over and not in her apartment. Pepper wasn't quite sure how it had happened or when she had fallen in love with Tony but she knew she was. Maybe it had just happened progressively. She tried to narrow down when she had first started to love him and as she thought about it harder she realized it had happened when he had come back from Afghanistan. And then that's when she recalled a past conversation they had before he had revealed to the world he was Iron Man.

"_Let's get this show on the road."_

"_You know it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."_

"_You're not Iron Man."_

"_Am so."_

"_You're not."_

"_Alright, suit yourself. You know if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity she'd be a wreck, cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her, more crazy about me."_

Pepper smiled as she recalled his words knowing that they were now true. She fit his idea of his girlfriend perfectly. She was proud of the man he had become since Afghanistan and she was always worrying that whenever he flew off in that suit he was going to die. Pepper knew that she had felt wildly conflicted and still did and hat did only make her crazier about him but it was also probably the fact that he loved her even if he hadn't physically said the words it had been implied in his actions many times in Venice when they were together. Pepper thought of Rhodey's words he had said and knew that what he had said to her was so true and yet it had managed to comfort her and his words offered solace and Tony's words he had said and written offered her the promise of a bright future and so she would eagerly await his return.

_Friday Night- 11 p.m._

'_Mr. Stark has just come back on the grid." _JARVIS announced breaking the silence in the room and cutting off Pepper's train of thought. She was nervously pacing the shop and had been for the past hour or so. She had been working from home all day and did her due diligence within Stark Industries before deciding that everything she had left to do could be done in the comfort of Tony's home. And so she had been upstairs fielding calls and emails and rescheduling benefits and dinners and ignoring the government and Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair.

"Where is he?" Pepper asked anxiously.

"_Flushing New York at the Stark Tower."_

"What?" Pepper asked confused as to why he would be there and not on his way here, home, to her.

"_Mr. Stark is now accelerating at a hundred forty miles per hour. Destination, Stark Mansion. Time of Arrival, eleven twenty-two p.m." _

Pepper's heat began to race. She couldn't wait to see Tony, her heart was leaping for joy. The only difference from the Pepper now from two days ago was that after Rhodey had talked and made her breakfast she was finally a to get a grip on her emotions and control them. She used her pent up frustration and sadness and put the energy into her work as she talked to countless interviewers that insisted on bombarding her with questions each time she walked out of the car and out of the building doors to the car where Happy was waiting for her.

"_Miss Potts, it's rumored that Mr. Stark is in the hospital due to alcohol poisoning is it true" asked the blond bimbo herself._

"_Mr. Stark is not in the hospital, he is away in New York working on the Stark Tower that has yet to be completed as you well know. He'll be back on Saturday." Pepper answered getting into the car and driving off leaving Christine Everhart standing there on the curb._

Pepper rolled her eyes at the memory and decided she would go upstairs to make Tony something to eat. No doubt he hadn't eaten dinner."

Pepper was walking down the stairs with a ham sandwich and cool ranch Doritos on a plate when she heard JARVIS say through the glass, _"Welcome home sir."_ Pepper's heart sped up and she raced down the rest of the stairs entering her code quick as lightning.

Pepper was stuck in her place as Tony turned around and their eyes met. She placed the plate on the counter beside her and ran to Tony. "Tony! You're home!" She shouted happily. Tony caught her momentum and used it to plant a kiss on her lips.

Pepper became engrossed in their kiss. It felt like they'd been apart for years and she was eager to re learn every part of him. As they stood their trying to make up for lost time Tony began to see stars swirl around his head and he knew that was his body's way of saying he needed air. Tony pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He had missed being with Pepper so much it had physically hurt to be apart from her. Upon seeing Pepper Tony felt as if he was home once more, while he had been away he had surprisingly had a short but meaningful heart to heart with Natasha and he knew that now was the time to tell her what they had talked about.

"Pepper, I need to tell you something."

"mmm." She said trying to regain oxygen for her lungs.

"I…While I was gone I was thinking a lot about…us…you and Natasha and I we talked… well I… it's Pepper, I love you. When I'm with you I feel as though my heart is home. You make my day brighten as soon as you walk through the door and Natasha told me that when I think of the best thing in my life and I think of you and not being able to be happy with anyone else that that is love so Pepper Potts, I love you."

Pepper smiled a small smile and replied, "I love you too Tony. And surprisingly enough I had the same type of conversation with Rhodey."

"Really?" Tony asked curiously.

"Really. I love you Tony." She said again.

"It's liberating isn't it."

"Yeah, it is. I'm gonna say it again. I love you Tony."

"I love you too Pepper." He said kissing her on the lips with a powerful passion that moved her and she felt their bodies gravitating together toward the elevator that would lead up into the hallway by his room where he knew they would spend the rest of the night and the wee hours of the morning showing their love and re discovering each other on an even deeper level than Venice.

**So that's it for this chapter be sure to review. Reviews made this one shot a multi chap and reviews are what's gonna keep this train rolling till it reaches it's final destination. Thanks for reading it thus far. Press that button down there and review to make me smile. **


	4. Questions

**Hey all you fantabulistic awesome readers. Yes i did just make that word up. So this is actually the last story that's going to round this out and possibly if you all want, make room to lead in to a sequel, again only if you want one so be sure to let me know when you review. Thanks so much to all of you who have Favorited and followed both me and this story along with my others. Also thank you to those people who reviewed. So i'll be sure to leave one last comment at the bottom but until then enjoy this final chapter entitled questions. It'll become clearer towards the middle end.**

**P.S. I did have this completed Friday and i tried but i couldn't post it plus i was on the road for 28 hours this weekend and got 10 hours of sleep so please i apologize, forgive me. I really did want this up last week for you guys and i feel terrible.**

Chapter 4: Questions

Pepper woke up the next morning earlier than usual for a Saturday and smiled as she felt Tony's arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. Pepper snuggled closer to him and planted light, feather like, kisses on his chest. Tony stirred from his sleep opening his eyes and instantly meetings Pepper's that were gleaming.

"Good morning." She said kissing him.

"Mmm. I'm so glad you're here."

"I've missed you." She said softly tracing her fingers along his chest around the arc reactor that glowed a vibrant blue.

"I missed you too Pepper." He said softly taking her hands. "I love you." Came the soft promise from his lips followed by an even softer kiss placed on her hands.

"I love you too Tony."

"Go to dinner with me?" he asked in between lightly kissing her hands.

"First date?" She asked curiously.

"Absolutely."

"Are you making it?" She asked, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Would you like me to?" He asked genuinely.

"I'm not sure." She answered slowly. "I mean it took you three hours to make eggs. I might starve by the time you're done."

"Come on give me some credit. I was trying to tell you I was dying."

"Okay fine, you can cook. But I get to help."

"But _I'm _supposed to do that Pepper. I'm the…guy in this situation." He pouted. "I at least know that much about dating. The guy is the one who is supposed to make dinner."

Pepper smirked. "And here I was thinking you were making it up as you go along."

"Well there's that too." Tony replied with a smile.

"So where is this dinner date going to be?"

"The roof." He said casually with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. Pepper looked at him questioningly but asked, what should I wear?"

"Well if you'd like you could wear that dress I got you for your birthday last year, remember?"

"Yes I remember." She said remembering how he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her and of how she had almost kissed him on that balcony.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"I could go for something to eat." She said looking around on the floor until she found what she wanted and grabbed his shirt and her underwear throwing them on before walking to the door. "You coming hot stuff?"

Tony quickly threw on his boxers and sweats lying on the bed beside him before following her. "You're out of control gorgeous." He muttered.

Pepper heard and turned around to face him. "You remember saying that one thing to me but you can't remember what happened during the rest of your party, shocking." She said with mock surprise.

Tony's eyes were laughing at her and he slipped his hand in hers continuing the descent down to the kitchen. "French toast sticks?" He asked grabbing a bag out of the freezer.

"Do you even know how to use the oven?"

"The what?" He asked.

"The box looking thing with a black handle that gets really hot."

"Oh that thing. Isn't that what I have you for?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes grabbing a cookie sheet from underneath the oven and placing the French toast sticks on it. She walked back over to the oven and pre-heated it for 350.

"What now?" Asked Tony curiously just finding entertainment in Pepper walking from place to place wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Now we look for fruit because I like eating fruit with pancakes, waffles, and French toast." Pepper said walking over to the fridge. She searched the fridge for a minute squatting to see the fridge at eye level before pulling out a peach and walking back over to the counter to slice it in wedges. When she turned around to look for a plate she noticed Tony just watching her with a twinkle in his eyes and a content smile on his lips. "Like what you see Mr. Stark?" She asked cocking a hip.

"Always." He said sincerely without skipping a beat. Pepper walked over to a cabinet and reached up to grab a plate and shrieked when she suddenly felt Tony's arms on her hips. She brought the palte down and set in on the counter turning around to face. "Dance with me." He said softly. Pepper smiled as her stomach did somersaults just in the sweet gesture and look his eyes were giving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began swaying back and forth around the kitchen with Tony becoming increasingly lost in the depth of his eyes. She was smiling happily and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

As they waltzed around Pepper quietly asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Move in with me." He said calmly. Pepper was taken aback at his request and her mind tried to comphrehend to process this information overload that Tony, her Tony had just given her. "I don't want to wait any longer when I've already stalled for ten years, Pepper. I don't need more time away form you to know that I want this. I've missed out on so much already that I don't want to skip another heartbeat without you by me. All I'm sure of is that I love you and I know I'd die without you by my side Pepper. I'm also sure that I want to change so you can fall in love me and sometime down the road…" Tony said his voice now confident yet just above a whisper, "I can be all you need and want to marry me." Pepper was helpless to stop the small faint squeal that escaped her lips. Tony smiled at the adorable sound that escaped from her lips. "Is that a yes?" he asked feeling confident and yet so vulnerable in ways he couldn't understand all at the same time.

He knew that only Pepper's words could lift him up higher that his suit could ever bring him or bury him six feet below the pit of hell. "That is an overload of emotions trying not to implode." Pepper said feeling a little dizzy as they still danced around.

"So a yes then?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She said with a smile. His face lit up and he stopped dancing and leaned his head down but Pepper stopped his lips from crashing down on hers with a finger. "To both of them Tony."

Tony's eyes shone brighter in that single moment than she had ever seen them and this caused her to giggle. All she was sure of was that when Tony mentioned the prospect of marriage all she could suddenly picture was a life shared as one and that's how she knew she could say yes. This time when he tried to kiss her however she allowed him and returned his kiss with interest. And when she pulled back she reverted back to the persona he knew her for and said cockily, "Don't think just because I already said yes means that I'm saving you from actually having to propose because if you think that you're dead wrong. And it had better be extravagant and a complete surprise to me. And one more thing, the ring, I'm not giving you any help so you have to pick it out knowing exactly what it is I would like."

"So I can't get you a three carat diamond?" he asked seemingly very disappointed.

"Only if you plan on sleeping on the couch." She retorted and Tony pouted. "I don't need something that would weigh my hand down on the floor."

"Fine." Tony relented.

"I'm not saying another word about the ring." She said and Tony could by her tone she wasn't going to budge.

"I'll call happy and have him help you pack."

"You're coming too bub. It's your role as the guy to help me pack and move in."

"Now she wants to be like everyone else." He muttered. "Fine but not until you eat breakfast I'm not." He said trying to play hard to get.

Pepper smiled and quietly said to herself," Virginia Pepper Stark."

Tony heard as he walked to the fridge to pour a glass of OJ and couldn't help the enormous smile that became plastered on his face. Pepper was going to marry him and while the idea of screwing up and hurting her scared him, the idea of being with Pepper happily forever and maybe having kids took his breath away and made him joyously, deliriously, happy because he knew that she was the only one that could make him feel this way. Pepper was his sunshine and always would be. He thought it was a little funny they had begun their journey together on a rooftop and then began again in this room.

"From the roof to the room." He muttered shutting the fridge door with a smile.

**So be honest, how many of you saw that coming? Lol well now that this is over ill be posting another one shot hopefully later tonight and i will be continuing on my first story i started writing for IM, it's called An Alternative To Strawberries so when you finally see that, it's from me. Thank you again so much for reading this far and reviewing so whatta ya say for old time sakes push that button one more time for this story.**


End file.
